Powered furniture has been growing in popularity in various locations, including workplaces, hospitals, and even schools. By adding access to A/C power directly to powered furniture, including modular workstations, for example, various electronic equipment, including laptops, cell phones, tablets, can be powered.
To be fully functional, powered furniture, including modular workstations, can adapt to the orientation of each classroom, conference room, hospital room, and the like in which they are placed. For example, powered modular workstations can be easily moved to accommodate a large room, e.g., a conference room at a hotel, where the orientation of the room routinely changes depending on its use.